


Partners in Extermination

by tetsunohana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsunohana/pseuds/tetsunohana
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing are gifted agents in SMENT's Extermination Operations division. But even though they've worked together for years, neither one of them can really trust the other. Not when the very pests that they are tasked with Exterminating are gifted just like them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Partners in Extermination

“Tired already?” Baekhyun goaded, hooking his leg around Yixing’s neck and relishing the way the other man threw his head back, shuddering. 

“Don’t be a such a princess,” Yixing grunted as he lifted Baekhyun by the legs, pulling him up so his weight rested fully on his upper back. His ass was now fully off the bed and sustaining the brunt of the impact from Yixing’s thrusts. Baekhyun couldn’t help the strangled noise that came out of the back of his throat, and Yixing smirked. “Like that, don’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun replied breathily, throwing his head to one side on the pillow and closing his eyes at the renewed pleasure from the new angle. He tried to forget their next mission and, thinking on it for a moment, wished that it never arrived in the first place.

Baekhyun looked up at the way Yixing was biting his lower lip in concentration, admiring the slight sheen of sweat on his face. He crossed his legs behind Yixing’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. He wheezed a bit as his legs stretched a bit further than they were meant to, but the surprised look on Yixing’s face when they broke apart was worth it.

Baekhyun’s head was sliding towards the headboard at an alarming pace and Yixing picked him up and flipped their positions. Baekhyun would never let Yixing know how much he loved it when he used his strength.

“Close?” Baekhyun asked as he bounced on Yixing’s lap, palms spread out on Yixing’s chest and smirking down on him. Yixing’s eyes were closed and his back was arched off the bed. He hummed and grabbed Baekhyun by the hips to guide him down onto his cock.

Baekhyun felt the upwards thrusts getting faster and shallower and then Yixing stilled with a moan, his eyes still closed and his hands still on Baekhyun’s ass.

“Who said you could come inside?” Baekhyun laughed as he finished onto Yixing’s chest. He didn’t bother sliding off and just plopped down on Yixing’s chest, squishing the other man slightly.

Yixing wrinkled his nose but let Baekhyun get comfortable. “You never said I couldn’t.”

Baekhyun sighed in response and reached over to pull the thin sheet over them. Just as he was beginning to get comfortable, the computer beeped.

They both sat up in bed.

_ TARGET CONFIRMED: EXTERMINATE ON SIGHT _

...

“Let’s switch at the next rest stop. There’s one in two miles.” Baekhyun’s voice was a croak; they hadn’t spoken a word since they’d gotten on the highway that morning.

Yixing switched into the right lane and sighed. “We should eat something, too.”

“I’ll throw up,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“You shouldn’t--”

“I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun snapped, his hand sliding over the gun holstered on his hip, then over the knife tucked into his jacket and the taser nestled in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He had accepted a long time ago how weak he was compared to Yixing. He just didn’t need to be reminded of it all the time.

Yixing pressed his lips together as they pulled into the rest stop. They parked and went to the bathroom, Yixing handing over the car keys as they exited together. Baekhyun went back to the car and adjusted the driver’s seat, staring at the cars passing on the highway as he waited for Yixing.

He took a deep breath and let his eyes unfocus, the cars becoming a blur in the distance. He needed to pull himself together, to put on the emotionless facade he had worn for the past six years. Yixing noticed how quiet Baekhyun had been last night and this morning, of course. How could he not notice? They’d been a team for all of these years, if a team is what you could call them. More like two prisoners handcuffed to each other, each unsure whether the other was in bed with the warden.

But Baekhyun noticed too. The way Yixing hadn’t moved back into his own bed last night, the way Baekhyun had to move Yixing’s arm from where it was curled around his waist in the morning. Baekhyun noticed and catalogued it away, so he could use it some other time when he was feeling more desperate than usual.

He saw Yixing approaching from across the parking lot and unlocked the doors.

“I brought you a sandwich.” Yixing offered a brown paper bag as he slid into the passenger’s seat.

Baekhyun ignored it and started the engine. “I’ll eat it later.”

...

They went over the plan again that night, over Indian food that was sure to make the motel room smell the next morning.

“The fugitive is gifted. Some reports have him collapsing four-story buildings, but eyewitness accounts are sparse. His speed is normal, unlike his strength and endurance. We’ll have to get him in the open, and surprise him if possible.” Yixing tore off a piece of naan and stuffed it in his mouth as he set the profile aside.

Baekhyun reached for the next page of the file. “His partner was gifted with teleportation, likely why the fugitive eliminated him early on. The teleportation ability is capable of transporting multiple people, although only to locations that the user has been to before. The earthquake had no other casualties; its reach was limited to a few abandoned warehouses on the harbor. The escape was premeditated, and the fugitive is heavily armed with military-grade assault rifles and grenades.”

Yixing nodded. “We have reason to believe that the fugitive is trying to escape to the Waste, beyond our reach. There are reports of a gifted organization taking root there, and ExO’s card was last used to purchase a large sum of cryptocurrency in New Shanghai. Transports leave New Shanghai’s airport every other week to take radioactive material to the Waste, and the fugitive may have bribed his way onto one of the vessels.”

“So we’ll wait at the airport and monitor all transports leaving for the Waste. The fugitive will likely have forged identification documents, so we’ll have to personally check all personnel boarding the transports in addition to scanning the cargo holds.” Baekhyun swallowed and set the file back on the table.

“And you’ll be able to recognize him?”

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered over to Yixing’s face for the briefest of moments. He needn’t have worried; Yixing was looking out the window.

“I’ll know him.”

...

Before his gift manifested, Baekhyun lived with his grandmother on a small island in the Pacific, surrounded by the submerged remains of Old San Francisco. That was before the Crash that created the Waste, obviously, when you could still take a hovercraft skimming over the tops of the sequoias at Muir Orchard and picnic at Yosemite Fields. Apparently they did that a couple of times, back when his parents were still alive.

His grandmother told him that his parents had died in a plane crash when he was six years old. Looking back on it, Baekhyun should have known. The last recorded plane crash had been back when there was still a human in the cockpit, albeit not flying the plane. And his grandmother, although old, wasn’t senile. Her blind acceptance of such an odd lie, and the strange, confused distress she showed whenever it was brought up, only made sense after Baekhyun had met an ExO agent whose ability was to reshape the memories of others. He knew now that his parents were both gifted, although what their abilities were was still a mystery to Baekhyun. They must have been extraordinarily dangerous abilities, for them to have been Exterminated instead of taken in for Research.

Baekhyun sometimes wondered if his parents thought that leaving him with his grandmother would protect him from his own ability, for surely they knew he would have one when he was born. Their little island was as isolated from society as you could get: Baekhyun was the only child on the island, so he attended school in New San Francisco as a hologram. They received food and other necessities by drone every few days, and Baekhyun helped deliver supplies to the other two households on the island. Before Baekhyun went to school, he didn’t know that there were other people that looked like him; he thought that the entire rest of humanity consisted of smiling old retirees.

Of course, none of that helped when Baekhyun woke up one morning to a supernaturally bright light, one that outshone the dawn sun through the window. It filled his entire room; in fact, it filled the entire island. There was a tower on the island, yellowing and covered in moss and vines; observers on the mainland that morning were astounded to see it lit up like a lighthouse, only with the light coming from its base and not its tip.

The helicopters arrived only an hour later, struggling to find a flat place to land on the rugged landscape. Baekhyun remembered the huge sunglasses the people who came out of them wore. They took him, crying, confused and terrified, onto one of the helicopters. He was too ignorant to resist. There was a boy about his age on the inside of the helicopter, his face dwarfed by the huge protective earphones on his head.

“My name is Kyungsoo,” he yelled over the roar of the helicopter’s blades, and offered Baekhyun a piece of the chocolate bar he was eating.

Baekhyun never saw his grandmother again after that; he hoped they had made her forget him.

...

Baekhyun left the bathroom door open the next morning so Yixing could hear as he jerked himself off under the spray of the water, so hot that it made his skin red. It was a game they played when they remembered what they really were, who they worked for. Sometimes Baekhyun won, and sometimes Yixing did.

This morning it was Baekhyun. He was facing the shower wall, but he heard Yixing taking off his clothes next to the toilet and stepping into the bathtub next to Baekhyun.

“Better now than when we get to New Shanghai,” he murmured as he guided Baekhyun’s fingers to his hole.

Baekhyun choked; perhaps it was really Yixing who had won this round. Yixing’s opening was slick and Baekhyun’s fingers slid in easily. He pressed his lips into the smooth skin on Yixing’s shoulders and bit down as he worked Yixing open even more, his fingers probing gently. Yixing moaned and pulled on Baekhyun’s hair, his cock pressing into Baekhyun’s abdomen alongside his own.

“When did you do this?” he asked, mouthing greedily along Yixing’s neck, enjoying the shiver that seemed to run down Yixing’s spine despite the steaming water.

“When you went to buy breakfast,” Yixing groaned, pressing Baekhyun into the shower wall. He made a desperate sound in the back of his throat. “I need you now, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun paused so he could remember this moment. Then he grabbed Yixing’s leg and lifted it, guiding it to curl around his waist as Yixing hoisted his weight up on the side of the bathtub.

“Don’t fucking fall now,” Baekhyun said with a half-smile as he slid inside. It was too fucking easy.

“I know, I know,” Yixing said around a moan as Baekhyun bottomed out, “I can’t heal myself.”

The angle was terrible. It was too hot. But Baekhyun could feel the pleasure seeping to every part of his body, like a massage, as he fucked Yixing open slowly.

“It’s too fucking hot,” Yixing complained, but he was still circling his hips to meet Baekhyun’s every thrust.

Baekhyun helped maneuver Yixing against the shower wall, letting the other man support his own weight by grabbing onto the shower curtain rod.

“Much better,” he decided, sinking his teeth into Yixing’s shoulder again as he jerked him off.

Yixing came with a shout and Baekhyun barely caught him as he slid down the shower wall. Baekhyun came inside a moment later.

“Fuck,” he panted as he turned the water to cold.

They cleaned off quickly, and sat together under the cool spray of the water until their skin was no longer hot to the touch.

...

The airport was nearly empty on the commercial side. Most people preferred faster or more convenient modes of transportation, like rockets, or the luxurious train-cities that glided underneath the ground, autonomously joining and separating from one another, each on its own bullet-speed journey. Baekhyun and Yixing showed their badges and entered the cargo side of the airport.

_ Extermination Operations, System for the Management of Economies, Nations, and Trade _

_ Agent, Class S _

They headed for a small section of the terminal where ships that would depart to the Waste were being loaded and unloaded. They were wearing street clothes to blend in better with the workers moving on and off the cargo ships, but they still looked out of place among the workers garbed in heavy gear that protected them from the radioactive exports to the Waste.

“This section of the airport is closed for contamination inspections every three days, including yesterday, so today is his first chance to board a ship for the Waste,” Yixing commented as they scanned the area. Every so often, they used their augmented vision glasses to zoom in on suspicious activity flagged by the computer that processed the visual feed.

“He’s smart,” Baekhyun replied quietly. “He knows we’ll be here today. He’ll have a plan.”

“Well, he’s never faced us before.”

Baekhyun didn’t like that. “We trained together. He knows my ability inside and out. He knows what kinds of agents I work with. I’m willing to bet he knows you.”

Yixing fell silent.

They waited for two hours, pacing around and trying to look nondescript, before an alarm began blaring.

“Radioactive spill in Sector Gamma. All non-emergency personnel, evacuate immediately using lighted exit signs. Radioactive spill in --”

“That sounds like a distraction to me.” Yixing’s voice was crackly through the earpiece. “I’ll go check it out, and you go lock down air traffic control. Use the anti-aircraft defense systems if you have to.”

“Are you shitting me?” Baekhyun asked, even as he sprinted for the control room. “That’ll send radioactive fallout over this entire place.”

Yixing paused. “It’s the Tree’s orders.”

Baekhyun cursed to himself. If the hive-mind supercomputer that provided tactical forecasting to all ExO agents ordered something, that order became law. They might be able to survive using the anti-radiation functionality of their undersuits, and the workers in protective gear might as well, but the commercial side of the airport would become a birthplace for nightmares. Baekhyun hadn’t realized how important the Tree really considered Kyungsoo to be, if it was willing to risk such a calamity.

He shook his head and continued to the control room, sliding a gun out of his jacket as he ran. Kyungsoo had probably already dealt with any humans in the room, if there were any to oversee the peaceful humming of the computer that oversaw air traffic. Baekhyun wondered what he would find there.

He entered the room cautiously. There was no blood, which was a good sign. No alarms either. In fact, everything was --

“How long has it been, Baekhyun?”

He spun, cocked the gun.

“Kyungsoo,” he breathed.

Seeing the other man’s face brought back a cascade of memories, each triggering the next. He could feel an ache beginning to build somewhere in his chest.

“Does he always do this to you?” Kyungsoo asked, nodding out the window to the runway. Baekhyun only let his eyes flicker over briefly; there were no planes in sight.

“What do you mean?” Having finally gotten his wits back, he scanned Kyungsoo up and down. He was wearing all black, but that was his preference. He looked skinnier, but harder, more seasoned. Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo could use his ability on anything he touched, including the building they were in. But at this range, Baekhyun could get a clear shot at his head, and Kyungsoo’s ability was not fast. Baekhyun could win this. Then why --

“Giving you the safe task while he goes right towards the danger,” Kyungsoo said. “Although I’m afraid he miscalculated this time.”

“Don’t test me,” Baekhyun said, surprisingly evenly. “I’ll do it.”

Kyungsoo smiled, a pained smile. “Do it, then. I want to stop fighting just as much as you do, Baekhyun. The only difference between us is that I’m fighting for something that will actually change this world.”

He stepped closer, and Baekhyun could feel the gun trembling in his grip.

“Don’t come any closer!” he yelled. “Please!”

He felt the gun make contact with Kyungsoo’s chest, felt the other man lower the gun and loosen his shaking fingers. It thudded when it hit the ground, and then he felt Kyungsoo’s arms wrapping around him, so familiar. Baekhyun hugged back eagerly, the jumble of emotions in his head clouding all of his senses. He didn’t remember what it was like to not be scared.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you now,” Kyungsoo murmured softly. “Let’s get out of here and go somewhere they’ll never find us.”

“But Yixing,” Baekhyun said through tears. “He’s here, he’ll -- “

As if on cue, the air shifted, almost rippled like fabric being bunched up. And from nothingness appeared two bodies. So the teleporter was alive, somehow. They must have worked together, staged his death to avoid having ExO loose more manpower on them.

“Yixing!” His partner was blindfolded, reeling from the impact of having his body flung through space. He staggered and fell, and the other figure pointed a gun at him, cocking it.

“We weren’t sure if he could be trusted,” Kyungsoo said, running a reassuring hand down Baekhyun’s back. 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck is going on?” Yixing yelled, and the teleporter kicked him in the back, causing him to fall back onto the floor with a pained grunt. Baekhyun winced.

“We have to leave soon,” Kyungsoo said. “Is he coming with us?”

Baekhyun’s thoughts flashed through all the moments he had stored of Yixing, all the missions they had done together, all the meals they had shared, all the nights Baekhyun had woken from a nightmare, only to fall asleep in Yixing’s bed.

There was a strangled scream from the teleporter, followed by a gunshot. Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine. Kyungsoo ran towards the teleporter, leaving Baekhyun to take in the chaos.

“No, Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded strangled as he cradled Jongin’s head in his lap.

Baekhyun’s power was over light; he could turn it on, but he could also turn it back off. Yixing’s power was over flesh; he could heal the body, but he could also destroy it.

And Baekhyun recognized this particular mode of destruction. Yixing was disoriented and blindfolded; he couldn’t use one of the instantaneous methods. Instead, he had picked something simple, yet devastating. Jongin’s vena cava had ruptured, leaving blood to pour out into his body and causing massive internal bleeding. The rupture would disrupt the entire circulatory system, leaving him to die of oxygen deprivation in minutes. It always mystified the coroners too; no normal event could have caused such a devastating internal injury, while leaving the outside of the body completely unharmed.

“Baekhyun!” Yixing was writhing on the ground, a massive red stain spreading along his arm, where one of the weak spots of their undersuits was located. Jongin had been generous to not aim for the head.

“Baekhyun, what’s happening to him?” Kyungsoo demanded. Jongin was coughing up blood.

Baekhyun only shook his head. “Only Yixing can save him now.”

“Well then fucking save him!” Kyungsoo shouted. “If he even wants a chance at making it out of here alive, save Jongin!”

“Yixing,” Baekhyun began, but Yixing was crawling away. He wasn’t getting very far, blindfolded and tied up as he was.

Kyungsoo went over and ground his shoe into Yixing’s back. His voice was surprisingly desperate. “You need to fix him now.”

Yixing laughed, and it scared Baekhyun. “Sure, everyone asks me to kill one person and heal the other. What fucking difference does it make? It’s the same as making your bed every morning so you can unmake it every night. We’re all trapped on this fucking planet, not knowing what the fuck is going on, just the exact fucking same.”

“And you can’t heal yourself,” Baekhyun muttered to himself.

Yixing’s breath was growing ragged. “Fuck, if you killed me, I’d thank you. Saves me the trouble of wondering exactly when it’s going to happen, and who the traitor will be.”

There was a click as Kyungsoo cocked his gun and pointed it at Yixing’s back. His eyes looked wet. “This is the last fucking time I give a second chance. Fucking stupid of me.”

“No!” Baekhyun leapt forward and covered Yixing’s body with his own. He didn’t know what made him do it; perhaps it was the thought of going on without Yixing.

“Move the fuck over, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s voice was hard. “Don’t make me move you.”

Baekhyun knew that he could, so he whispered desperately in Yixing’s ear, reaching into his memory for every moment that he had filed away, every piece of ammunition he had stored against his partner. “Please Yixing. We can escape together, be free” -- he struggled to find the words to describe the weight they had been bearing -- “not be afraid. No more searching for lost orphans and scattering their ashes into the ocean, no more looking over your shoulder for old lovers turned assassins, no more shooting up noodle shops to find the gifted part-timers. We can sleep until noon, we can grow spring onions on the windowsill, we can finally name all of my freckles, we can raise a fucking mutant puppy, we can --”

“Give me his hand,” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo brought Jongin over, untied Yixing with trembling fingers and removed his blindfold, placed their hands together. Jongin’s hand was limp.

There was no heavenly glow, no sudden warmth, just Kyungsoo’s shout of relief as Jongin’s eyes opened and he looked around him blearily, declaring, “That guy is fucking nuts.”

Baekhyun was rummaging in his things for something to fish out the bullet and bandage Yixing up.

“You can do that in the plane,” Kyungsoo said as he linked their hands.

Baekhyun felt the oddest sensation, as if his skin had been turned inside out, as Jongin teleported them all onto the plane. Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly went to the cockpit to start up the plane, while Baekhyun helped Yixing onto one of the seats. His cheeks were strangely warm.

He helped peel away Yixing’s outer clothes and the undersuit to expose the wound. The blood was still flowing.

“Sorry I’m not as good of a nurse as you are,” he said as he gave Yixing something to bite down on.

Yixing’s eyes were closed as his fingers wrapped around the scrap of cloth. “I’m only an executioner.”

Baekhyun frowned, saying softly, “You saved me though.”

Yixing stuffed the cloth into his mouth and dug his fingernails into the cushion of his seat. The muscles on his neck strained with effort. By the time he was all bandaged up, the plane was in position for takeoff. Jongin quickly teleported out to disable the anti-aircraft systems, and then they were thundering down the runway, on their way to the Waste. The radioactive hell seemed a heaven to all four of them in that moment.

Baekhyun fell into old habits and made himself comfortable in Yixing’s side.

“Why did you do it?” he asked.

Yixing’s answer was simple. “I trust you.”


End file.
